


30 minute walk

by httpspica



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boats, M/M, Metaphors, Song Reference, they're just like proxima centauri and earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was all fake, the two of them are just history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 minute walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, muffler here.  
> This is my first /serious/ fic and I'm still an amateur at this. I hope readers will understand. *bows*  
> Please enjoy and all mistakes are absolutely mine, please tell me if you have any complans regarding this! :D  
> Thank you!! More to come perhaps? ;)

* * *

* * *

 

They’re not like how everybody else portrayed them to be. They’re not everyone’s heroic duo outside the pitch, they’re not as cute as what girls at social medias gossip them as. They’re not even close to that. They’re just not.

They may both be childhood friends since they were so young and reckless. Their past was once so big and powerful and majestic together with their club they spend their loyalty on. Every moment was like the smell of beer and fireworks. Maybe they both would say that they enjoyed all seconds spent together when they were young enough to celebrate every stupid thing they did. Crowd cheers are still audible if they would just listen close enough, the clinks of every trophy they held.

But as they get older, responsibility soon enough had became their priority and recklessness was forgotten. They drifted apart from each other, enjoying own lives and friends. Beers started to taste differently, even the foods they ate. Streets became less crowded and stars became less visible, they had realized. Munich wasn’t pretty much as it was but it was home after all. It’s still great and glorious, but not like it was before. They’re still good friends, still good friends.

Fellows come and go in and out of their lives, duties were stacked on both of their shoulders, eyebags getting darker in color. Loneliness creeping slowly in every shot of vodka they sipped, pretzels felt dull and cold. As boats shift to either sides of the docks, waving slowly to nobody before continuing own journeys delivering trophies and awards to the mainland; they were just like so. Before only 0.01mm their distance was, and as they’re getting older, they were 30 minute walk apart. They barely talk other than team needs, about jobs and other formalities.

Their respect was a cage. They respect each other’s privacy and own lives too much it had grown into brick walls around them and their festive, glued together, past. They were awkward. Hugs and stolen touches became blank stares and handshakes. They used to text one another every now and then, now they both could count how frequent they interact by their own fingers. They both knew they’re both itching to touch like they used to touch, yet the itch itself kept them far apart. Pride was in their heads, pride is still inside their heads.

Monalisa lost her smile watching them both grew so distant, art museums were just buildings with paintings when they passed each other on the streets, city lights felt dim. One left, Oktoberfest won’t be as merry as it was.

‘Munich will just be a meaningless scramble of words without you and I,’ they’re dying to scream.

‘I was looking for something new in my career,’ smaller feel like cutting bigger’s throat.

‘We will miss him,’ all television reported so.

They’re still 30 minute walk apart.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *30 minute walk apart is a refernce to GIRIBOY (ft. Shin Ji Soo)'s song 'Back and Forth 30 Minutes'.  
> Song gave me inspiration to write this! Thank you!


End file.
